


If You Only Knew

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gift Work, I think this broke my brain, M/M, Maybe Pining?, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do they <em>really</em> believe in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shibarifan01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibarifan01/gifts).



> This one was hard, very, very _very_ hard. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm almost out of planned videos. Only one more to gift, then I'll need either more music or suggestions. Or both...

 

 

For Shibarifan01. Thank you for all the kind words. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
